Timides sentiments
by Mlle Millie
Summary: [Drabbles] Neville et Hannah, ce sont deux Poufsouffle de cœur, et deux Gryffondor dans l'âme. Durant neuf ans, ils furent amis. Et la dixième année...
1. Onze ans

Coucou :) Une petite série de **drabbles** sur **Neville et Hannah** que je viens tout juste d'imaginer.** Dix chapitres**, avec cent mots pour Neville et cent pour Hannah dans chacun. Je posterai tous les **deux jours**.

**Enjoy** !

Disclaimer (pour ce drabble et les suivants) : Neville & Hannah sont à JKR.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Onze ans_

.

Il irait à Poufsouffle, il le savait.

_Sois courageux_, lui disait sa grand-mère. _Comme ton père._

Mais répétait-on aux braves qu'ils devaient être courageux ? C'était une évidence pour eux. Neville aurait aimé l'être, vraiment. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Son corps semblait se révolter à cette idée il n'avait été pourvu de magie qu'à l'âge de huit ans.

Ses jambes flageolèrent quand il grimpa sur le tabouret.

_Poufsouffle._

Les enfants envoyés semblaient être sympathiques. Cette fillette blonde, par exemple…

- GRYFFONDOR ! hurla le Choixpeau.

Sous le choc, Neville en oublia l'antique objet posé sur sa tête…

.

.

Elle aimait sa nouvelle maison. Elle était soulagée d'y être. Elle avait eu tellement peur d'être affectée à une autre…

La douce Hannah n'était ni fière, ni brillante, ni fourbe. Elle ne cherchait pas à se forger une personnalité. Elle aimait être libre de son choix. Oui mais, si le Choixpeau avait décelé une infime dose des qualités des autres maisons ? Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Dès demain, elle aurait une écharpe et un écusson noirs et jaunes.

Le garçon qui venait d'être réparti avait un visage familier. Pourraient-ils être amis ? Mais il fut envoyé à Gryffondor…


	2. Douze ans

_Douze ans_

.

Harry était quelqu'un de bien. Il avait du mal à croire que ce soit lui.

Oui, mais parfois, on ne pouvait pas agir contre sa nature. Neville voulait être courageux, hardi et fort, mais il n'était qu'un petit garçon rondouillet et maladroit, sans talents.

Derrière les rangées de livres, il entendit des gens chuchoter. À propos de Justin Finch-Fletchey et Harry.

- Il a l'air tellement gentil, pourtant, disait Hannah Abbot.

Il sourit. Elle était toujours là pour défendre les gens. Elle aimait beaucoup de monde, et quand ce n'était pas le cas, elle restait simplement silencieuse. Une qualité rare…

.

.

Hannah se leva de la table où les élèves de sa maison s'étaient réunis. Elle était perturbée. L'héritier de Serpentard, c'était quelque chose ! Mais le fait que ce soit Harry la rendait encore plus mal à l'aise… Le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu !

- Oups !

Distraite, elle n'avait pas surveillé où elle mettait les pieds.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis tellement maladroit, moi aussi… Ça arrive.

Elle leva les yeux. Neville avait l'air gêné également. Ils se sourirent et rougirent légèrement.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? proposa Hannah.

Neville hocha timidement la tête.


	3. Treize ans

_Treize ans_

.

Neville s'assit dans un coin de la bibliothèque situé hors de portée des autres, à l'écart des regards menaçants de Mrs Pince. Il soupira. Il sentait les regards fixés sur lui où qu'il aille. Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Permi-A-Sirius-Black-De-Passer-Le-Portrait-De-Gryffondor. Celui qui était tellement idiot qu'il n'était pas capable de retenir les mots de passe de sa propre maison.

Il avait reçu une beuglante de sa grand-mère le matin même. À sa grande honte, même les Poufsouffle s'étaient moqués de lui.

Il travaillait plus que jamais, désireux de se faire oublier, et surtout, de se rattraper. À cause de lui, ses amis avaient failli mourir…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Je savais que tu serais là.

Hannah s'installa à la table de Neville, la plus reculée de la bibliothèque, sans attendre son approbation.

- Je suis désolée pour la Beuglante, dit-elle avec un sourire contrit qui se voulait réconfortant.

- Tu as entendu ? fit le garçon d'un air effaré.

- Ta grand-mère a une voix très perçante, répondit Hannah. Difficile de la manquer…

Neville retourna à ses parchemins.

- De la botanique ? demanda Hannah en jetant un coup d'œil.

- La seule matière où je vaux quelque chose…, bougonna-t-il.

- Tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! s'enthousiasma Hannah.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Un petit avis ?


	4. Quatorze ans

Vous risquez d'être surpris par celui-ci, qui porte sur le bal des Trois (ou plutôt quatre !) Sorciers. Mais je considère que Neville et Hannah ont été amis, _puis_ amoureux... Ça change de tous ces couples qui se tournent autour :) !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Quatorze ans_

.

- J'aimerais bien qu'Ernie m'invite, soupira Hannah en tapant du pied dans le petit paquet de neige contre le banc où ils étaient assis.

- Il n'a personne ? demanda Neville.

- Pas encore… Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Susan aussi est sans cavalier.

- Pourquoi irait-il avec Susan ?

- Hum…, dit Hannah en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Parce qu'elle est autant intelligente que lui ?

- Tu n'es pas stupide, protesta Neville.

- Je suis loin d'avoir tes talents en botanique… Bon, parlons d'autre chose ! Avec qui vas-tu au bal ?

- Ginny Weasley…, lâcha Neville, rougissant.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Justin avait une cavalière. Neville avait une cavalière. Il lui semblait que tous les garçons potentiels en avaient une… Sauf celui qui l'intéressait vraiment. Pourrait-elle saisir sa chance ? Mais pourquoi Ernie l'inviterait-il _elle_, sa meilleure amie ?

- Hannah ?

C'était lui ! Elle rejeta ses nattes en arrières et dit d'une voix tremblotante :

- Oui, Ernie ?

- Je voulais… je voulais t'inviter, mais j'avais peur que tu préfères y aller avec Neville. Il me dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas…

- Pas du tout ! répondit Hannah, amusée devant le malaise du Poufsouffle habituellement inébranlable.


	5. Quinze ans

_Quinze ans_

.

- Hannah…, fit Neville en approchant son amie. Que penses-tu des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? poursuivit-il jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

- Tu veux rire ? fit Hannah. Ce ne sont même pas des cours !

- Et… ça te dirait de t'entraîner ?

- Évidemment ! approuva-t-elle avec verve. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Harry !

- Ouais, souffla Neville, soulagé. Tu le crois, toi aussi ?

- Je n'ai douté qu'une fois de lui, et il s'est avéré que j'avais tort, dit-elle avec fermeté. C'est quoi, ce truc d'entraînements ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ?

Ils étaient dans les serres, le lieu favori de Neville. Tous les étudiants révisaient, mais elle en était incapable. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit…

- Mes gobelets ont des plumes, mes _Accio_ pas précis, mes cours d'Histoire inexistants, je ne connais pas les étoiles, et je ne te parle même pas de la DCFM !

- Et la botanique ? fit Neville. Je peux t'aider…

- Neville… C'est gentil, mais toi aussi tu dois travailler…

- Tu m'aideras en sortilèges ! insista-t-il.

- J'accepte… si tu me promets d'avoir un E !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

J'adore le dernier. J'aime penser que Neville a aidé Hannah en botanique, et qu'elle a fait de même pour les sortilèges (n'oublions pas qu'il l'a eu ce E !). Et j'ai ris en écrivant la plainte d'Hannah. Je m'imagine tellement à sa place :P


	6. Seize ans

Petit rappel : la mère d'Hannah a été tuée en automne 1996...

Je n'ai pas posté dimanche parce que ma connexion Internet avait sauté, mais elle est rétablie à présent :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Seize ans._

.

- Ma grand-mère a même accepté de m'acheter une nouvelle baguette ! dit fièrement Neville. Probablement la dernière vendue par Ollivander…

Hannah ouvrit grand les yeux, ébahie.

- En quoi est-elle faite ?

- Bois de cerisier et crin de licorne.

- Ooooh ! fit-elle. La mienne aussi !

- C'est vrai ? demanda Neville, tout étonné.

- Mais oui ! C'est drôle, tu ne trouves pas ?

- La baguette est un reflet de la personnalité, non ? Dans ce cas je suis plus proche de Poufsouffle que Gryffondor…

- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas l'inverse ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Hannah… je… je t'ai cherchée partout… Ernie qui m'a dit que tu étais là… Je suis tellement désolé…, ajouta-il au bout d'un moment.

Hannah leva un visage plein de larmes vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Vous allez me manquer, sanglota-t-elle. Mais je ne peux pas rester…

- Je sais... Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Elle hocha la tête et renifla un peu.

- Bonne chance, Neville.

- À toi aussi, Hannah.

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main et quitta la pièce, certaine de ne plus le revoir avant de longues années…


	7. Dix-sept ans

**Soph28** : je suis vraiment contente que cela te plaise, je n'avais jamais écrit sur ce couple ! Merci :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Dix-sept ans_

.

Il n'allait plus à Poudlard. Il allait en prison. Un lieu pire qu'Azkaban, sous la garde des Mangemorts, contrôlé par Celui-Dont-Il-Osait-Désormais-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Il retrouva Ginny et Luna dans le train. Au moins étaient-ils déjà trois pour former un groupe de Résistance. Même s'il aurait préféré retrouver ses autres amis…

C'était difficile de voir Luna, parce que les Mangemorts veillaient à séparer les maisons, et Ginny… Ginny était une très bonne amie mais elle était devenue _légèrement_ obsédée par Harry.

Neville regrettait les heures passées avec les Poufsouffle, des personnes qui le considéraient maintenant comme un étranger. Hannah aurait-elle agi pareil ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hannah regarda d'un air mélancolique sa pièce de l'AD chauffer. C'était rassurant, mais en même temps, terriblement frustrant… Chez ses grands-parents, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Seulement écouter _Potterveille_ en cachette.

Elle alluma la radio, murmura le mot de passe, et la voix maintenant familière de Lee Jordan s'éleva :

- Chers auditeurs, bonsoir !

Elle posa la tête sur son oreiller. La pièce chauffait toujours. Étrange…

- Nous voici en compagnie de Rapière et… Eh !

Silence. Puis :

- HARRY POTTER EST À POUDLARD ! Je répète : Harry Potter est à Poudlard ! Du renfort est demandé…


	8. Dix-huit ans

_Dix-huit ans_

.

Il n'avait pas fait ça pour être reconnu et auréolé de gloire. En fait, il avait seulement songé à ses parents internés, à sa grand-mère qui voulait avoir de quoi être fière de lui, aux premières années qui se faisaient torturer dans les cachots. Il n'avait pas pensé aux dizaines de médailles, à l'Ordre de Merlin, aux discours pompeux. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il était parvenu à être un bon harangueur, mais quand il perdait sa fougue et sa foi il devenait piètre orateur.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte : retourner dans l'ombre et se consacrer à ses plantes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Elle avait accroché sa médaille dorée à côté de ses photos de Poudlard, fière et triste d'avoir participé à la reconstruction de son monde, quand bien même c'était de façon infime. Cela lui avait fait bizarre de les retrouver, lorsque tout avait été terminé. Dans le feu de l'action, ils s'étaient croisés sans vraiment se reconnaître. Mais quand ils s'étaient vus aux cérémonies, elle avait eu la sensation d'être oubliée. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'elle avait quitté ses camarades. Entre temps, nombre de ses amis étaient morts, sa mère avait été vengée et Neville était devenu un héros…


	9. Dix-neuf ans

_Dix-neuf ans_

.

Ce mois de juillet était très chaud. Ils n'en avaient peut-être plus l'habitude parce qu'avant sillonnaient des Détraqueurs, songea Neville avec ironie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez de frais ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret face au comptoir.

- Alors, nous faisons… Neville !

La jeune femme qui s'occupait des boissons posa les chopes et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

- Hannah ? fit ce dernier sans y croire.

Elle hocha timidement la tête.

- Ca alors…, murmura-t-elle.

- Tu t'es trouvée un job d'été ? questionna Neville.

- En fait, je travaille ici, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu sec.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hannah s'occupa de la commande de Neville avec énervement. Un job d'été… Avait-il tant changé que ça ? Avait-il oublié qu'elle ne souhaitait pas un métier important et qu'elle se contentait de peu ? Elle n'avait même pas passé ses ASPIC, et ses BUSE étaient peu brillantes !

- Eh…, fit-il en lui attrapant le bras. Je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer. Je veux dire… On nous a fait tellement de propositions faramineuses que…

- Ah bon ? dit-elle, franchement vexée. Pas à moi. J'ai dû me débrouiller toute seule.

Elle ôta son tablier, les larmes aux yeux.


	10. Vingt ans

_Vingt ans_

.

Neville ne se laissa pas abattre et revint une semaine plus tard, un jour d'août orageux.

- Hannah ? appela-t-il.

Le bar était presque désert, alors elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Je sais que ça a été dur pour toi. Mais je m'étais dit que Harry...

- Harry n'a rien fait pour moi, dit-il. Ni personne d'autre.

- Hannah, s'il te plaît…, fit-il en lui prenant le bras. Tu étais ma meilleure amie ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué… Ça a été dur pour tout le monde…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Neville resta toute la soirée. Elle se demandait ce qu'il voulait. L'heure était très avancée, et elle allait fermer le bar. À cet instant, il s'approcha et lui dit :

- On pourrait se voir, un de ces jours ?

Hannah le regarda d'un air ennuyé.

- Neville, Poudlard est derrière moi désormais. Je l'ai quitté il y a trois ans et demi…

- Je ne te parle pas de Poudlard. Je te parle de maintenant.

Elle sourit.

- Et que se passe-t-il maintenant ?

- J'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie !

- Je crois que je vais accepter, céda-t-elle.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bine que cela soit le dixième drabble il en reste un, puisque dans celui-ci Neville & Hannah se connaissent depuis neuf ans et non dix... ;)


	11. Vingt-et-un ans

Ouh la, la, étant débordée j'ai oublié de poster ce dernier drabble ! :/ Mais bon, le voici ! Il fait trois cents mots. J'espère que cette conclusion vous satisfera...

**Merci pour vos reviews** !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Vingt-et-un ans_

.

C'était agréable de voir qu'ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien malgré le temps passé. Ils aimaient les mêmes choses. Défendaient les mêmes causes. Étaient tous deux restés discrets tandis que Ginny était couverte de gloire, qu'Hermione changeait le monde, qu'Harry s'élevait au Ministère, que Seamus gagnait des tas d'or, qu'Ernie était très demandé, que Ron connaissait enfin le succès…

Cela les faisait se sentir seuls, parfois. Avec l'impression de ne plus vraiment appartenir à ce nouveau monde en effervescence dans lequel ils vivaient. Heureusement, dans ces moments-là ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

- Je vais aller à Poudlard, déclara Neville.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hannah en essuyant le comptoir.

- Je vais être professeur.

Hannah leva un regard ennuyé vers lui.

- Alors… tu t'en vas ?

Neville baissa la tête.

- Poudlard me manquait.

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas cet attachement au château. Après tout, elle n'y était restée que cinq ans… Et durant la guerre, elle était chez ses grands-parents.

- Ah, répondit-elle simplement. Je ne te reverrais pas avant Noël, je suppose.

Neville l'observa remplir les chopes. Elle avait bien plus de force que ne le croyaient les gens pour pouvoir travailler ici, si gentille avec ses deux nattes blondes qui lui donnaient un air innocent.

- Je ne resterai pas tous les week-end…

- Neville, soupira Hannah d'une voix douce, tu pars à Poudlard. Je sais très bien que tu ne voudras plus le quitter une fois là-bas. Ne me fais pas des promesses que tu ne peux tenir.

- En fait, fit Neville en rougissant, je pense au contraire que je n'attendrai que ça… les week-end. Pour te voir.

Hannah baissa les yeux en rougissant à son tour.

- Vraiment ? murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Neville se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.


End file.
